Schoolyard Secrets
by flying piggie
Summary: G-boys go to school. Relena's here??? OH NO!! How will they get rid of her?? Duo knows! *some bad language, and a little yaoi*


Ok, I hope this is good, when I was writing it, I was really bored, so it might be really stupid, please, please, please R&R! Ok, you know the drill: No, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, but Yes, I wish I did, especially Quatre  
  
……………………..  
  
Now that the all the wars are over and there is no more use for the gundam pilots, it is time to face a new mission, going to school.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me again, Heero," Duo asked as the G-boys got ready for their first day in school, "Why are we going to this school? It's in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"God, how many times do I have to tell you??" Heero said, very annoyed.  
  
Trowa interjected, "Don't you remember? To get away from that bitch, Relena. That stalker would never look for us here."  
  
"Oh ya, I can't believe I would forget something like that. Ditching Relena is Heero's most important mission yet." The five gundam pilots finally made there way to school, but were late because it took Duo so long to do his hair, Wufei was threatening to cut his braid off because they were so late.   
  
When they walked in the room, the teacher greeted them, "Ah, so you finally decided to join us boys, next time, try to be on time. Class, I would like to introduce five new students to our school, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Quatre Winner. They fought in the war and are skilled pilots, you might know them as the Gundam Pilots."  
  
Heero turned to Duo, "Did you tell her we were soldiers? You know you shouldn't do that."  
  
"Well…. Give me a break, I just wanted a little recognition."  
  
The teacher continued, "So please give them the respect just like your fellow students, you guys can sit over there in the corner." As the G-boys sat down, the teacher had another announcement, "You guys made it just in time, class, we have another surprise, we have a special guest speaker today. Not only was she the Queen during AC 195-"  
  
'No….. this can't be…. This has to be somebody else,' Heero thought as he stooped down in his seat.  
  
"-but she is also your own age, please give a warm welcome to Miss Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Just then Heero broke the pencil that was in his hand and yelled out, "NO! There has to be a mistake!! Not Relena!!" Everybody turned around at him to see what all the commotion was about and started laughing.   
  
"Mr. Yuy, I know you are new in school, but it is not proper to yell out in class!" The teacher scolded him. He sat down quietly and hunched in his seat, praying the queen of the bitches wouldn't see him. Just then Relena stepped in the class, Heero held his breath, 'Please don't let her see me, please don't let her see me.'  
  
"HEERO!!!," she said in that annoying voice of hers, "WOW!! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" The other G-boys started to snicker, but Heero turned around and shot them a death glance. That made them all shut up. When he turned around Relena was right in his face, smiling, this surprised him and he fell out of his chair. The whole class laughed at him.   
  
He shot up and yelled, "DAMN IT RELENA!! STOP STALKING ME!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" then he took out his gun and pointed it at Relena, "If you don't leave me alone, I'll pull the trigger, I swear I will. I should have done this a long time ago."  
  
"You can't kill me, you've had millions of opportunities to, but you backed out of it every time, I know you really do love me, deep in your heart." This was the last straw, the time had come, it was her turn to face death.  
  
"See you in hell, Relena," but nothing happened when he pulled the trigger. He started to bang the gun with his hands, "DAMN IT!! OUT OF BULLETS??"  
  
Relena chuckled, "This was all planned, wasn't it, Heero? You were just faking it, weren't you, you knew there were no bullets in it-"  
  
Turning quickly to the other 4 G-boys, the shouted, "Quick! Do any of you have a gun?" They all shook their heads, they were so amazed with the way he was acting, very un-Heero-like.   
  
"Heero, give up the charades, you shouldn't think your too tough to admit you love me."  
  
"Don't you understand??? I really DON'T like you, in fact, I HATE you, just leave me alone!"  
  
'This is too cruel of a punishment for Heero,' Duo thought to himself, 'he shouldn't have to go through this torture, even he doesn't deserve this. Poor, poor Heero. There's gotta be something that I can do to help him out.' Then it came to him, 'she will never believe him, unless…. God, Heero will kill me for this, but… nothing can be worse than Relena trying to make you her one true love.'  
  
"How can he love you Relena?" Duo asked as he stood up next to Heero. Heero had no clue what he was getting at.  
  
"Huh? Of coarse he loves me, give me one good reason why he wouldn't."  
  
"Because…. Uhh…. He loves me!" Duo said quickly, everybody's eyes nearly shot out of their heads as he put his arm around Heero's shoulders, Heero just stared at him, still not quite sure what was going on. Duo was trying hard not to laugh. "Yup, you heard me, we're an item."  
  
"You… you gotta be joking… right??" Relena said in disbelief, "This is all some sorta sick joke… right??" She searched the room for answers, but nobody said anything, even the teacher stood, staring, eyes bulging. "Well, I'm not falling for it. Duo, Heero, you cut that out, its not working on me."   
  
Heero decided this was the only way to get rid of her, he too started to play along, "What are you talking about? We're dead serious." Deciding that it had to look extra real, Duo slapped Heero's butt, Heero gave an evil look at him and ripped out a chunk of his hair without anybody noticing. A smile plastered on Duo's face, so as not to give their game away, even though he wanted to kill Heero for that.   
  
"Ya, we have an undying love for each other," Duo said as he stepped on Heero's foot, "Haven't you ever noticed that we were always hanging out, even during the wars? Did you think it was only because we were fighting together? There was much more to it than that, why, I remember the night where we both decided to have a little fun so we got drunk and-"  
  
"Duo, I don't think they want to hear about that, it's a little personal, ya know," Heero said harshly.   
  
"Oh, ya, right, sorry,"  
  
Relena broke in their little conversation together, "Well, I still don't believe one word that you say. If you're so madly in love, prove it." Heero and Duo looked at each other, as if talking the situation out. Heero saying, don't you dare, and Duo saying, this is the only way to truly get rid of her. Heero had no more say in this silent conversation and Duo took over. Duo lunged forward at Heero and gave him a big kiss on the lips, a nice and long one at that. Relena gasped, the class echoed the gasp back. The students' mouths hung wide open and time seemed to slow down. The teacher stared in disbelief. (why the teacher didn't try to stop all of this? I don't know) Finally, they stopped kissing, Duo had a big smirk on his face and was blushing. Heero was astonished, then he remembered there were other people in the class besides Duo and himself. He looked around, the class was dead silent. Then, he looked at Relena, she was pale in the face, as if she had just seen a ghost. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"My…. My Heero is… is… is GAY???" With that, she jetted for the door, tears streaming down her face. Duo and Heero looked at each other once more, both were smiling, yes, even Heero was smiling. The bitch was finally gone, and hopefully forever. Duo decided he needed some nice quality time with his toothbrush, and he realized that he could never look at Heero the same way again.   
  
………………..  
  
Sorry if that was really stupid, as you can tell, I got really, very bored. Please, please R&R, I would really appreciate it, thanx ^-^  



End file.
